


Labels

by Jingle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Gen, M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labels were for chumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Intention is that the kids are older here.

Buford had known, even before that first hesitant kiss, that he didn’t want to label his relationship with Baljeet. Not like _that_. Bully and Nerd was different, more of a symbiotic thing based on their individual identities of choice. But _boyfriends_ was just…  Perhaps he wasn’t ready. Or perhaps it just wasn’t right. They weren’t boyfriends. But they weren’t friends with benefits, either.  It was more than that.

What they were, he figured, was the most important people in each other’s lives. Surely that said it all. He wasn’t sure, though, that Baljeet would see it that way. No, Baljeet would want a title; something he could _define_. Baljeet was all about the tangible.

Baljeet also had a knack for surprising Buford.

“Of course we are not _boyfriends_ ,” Baljeet said, blinking up at Buford once the bully had finished his awkward, stumbling explanation.

“So… Wait, what?”

“It is like you were trying to say. I believe. We are special to each other, but we would never be what is traditionally considered a romantic couple.”

“Yeah! Yeah, exactly! You always get it, ’Jeet,” Buford said, smiling warmly. Baljeet took Buford’s hand and returned the look.

“I always do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, as a ship, as bffs, but most of all as this. Just unidentifiably significant to each other.


End file.
